The Movie Incident
by alexsonnn
Summary: Scorpia's plotting too kidnap Alex so he gets two bodyguards to look after him...how will this work out? especially when Tom meets them! First Alex Rider fic
1. Chapter 1

**The movie incident**

Alex Rider was on his way to the Royal & General bank. Apparently Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones needed to talk with him. He just hoped it didn't take long because he promised Tom he would meet him in front of the Bank to go too the movies. As he approached Blunt's office he was tempted to just barge in but decided to save himself a lecture and knocked instead. He heard a "Come in",he opened the door and slumped into a chair.

"Can we cut this short? I'm supposed to be meeting someone in...45 minutes," Alex said glancing at his watch then looking from Blunt to Jones.

"Alex we have a problem-," Blunt started.

"Well I could've told you that!" Alex said sarcastically cutting Blunt off.

They both glared at each other till Mrs. Jones chimed in, "Alex this is serious. It's about Scorpia,"

Alex's face went pale at the name, "S-Scorpia?"

"We think Scorpia is plotting to kidnap you," Mrs. Jones said unwrapping a peppermint and putting it into her mouth.

"Why? I thought they agreed to leave me alone," Alex said recovering.

"Well they haven't came right out and said it but they've been hinting around lately,"

"So what do I do need to do?" Alex asked.

"We're going to send you two..bodyguards I guess you'd call them," Blunt said. Then almost immediately after he said that there was a knock at the door, and two young men in there mid-twenties walked in. One had jet-black hair and the other was a blonde.

"Alex this is Zach and Shawn Adams, their cousins. Their gonna be your bodyguards till this is over," Blunt said introducing them. Alex stood and shook both of their hands.

"Hey Alex, we've heard a lot about you, I'm Zach and he's Shawn," the blonde said since Blunt never did point out which was which.

"Yeah, I was really impressed with what happened with the Ark Angel," Shawn complimented.

"uuuhhh...Thanks," Alex said unsteadily. The highest compliment Alex ever got was a 'good job' from Blunt.

"Now if anyone asks you Zach and Shawn are Miss. Starbright's cousins and your showing them around. And as for when your at school..-" Blunt started again.

"Wait they have to come to school with me too?!...Ummm no offense," Alex said yelling at Blunt and apologizing to Zach and Shawn at the same time.

"None taken," Shawn replied smiling.

"Alex you can't let them know you suspect them. You have too keep going on like nothings wrong. And so none of your classmates find out about you they'll be well hidden," Blunt replied. He stared at Alex for a moment then murmured a 'dismissed' turned back too his papers. Alex followed Zach and Shawn out of the office and closed the door with a loud bang.

**a/n-OK I've never wrote for Alex Rider so I don't know how good I'm gonna be at this. This is a short story so it wont have a lot of chapters,its just something I thought of in class the other day. And it might not be too funny so far but it gets better. REVIEW PLZ!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them stepped into the elevator. Alex was thinking about how he was going to explain this to Tom, or worse...Jack.

"Well where to, Alex?" Zack asked.

"Well I was supposed too meet a friend after this and we were gonna go see a movie, but.." Alex replied uneasily. Alex wasn't sure that Zach and Shawn would want too hang out with a bunch of teenager's at the movies.

"That sounds awesome! I haven't been to the movies in awhile," Shawn said, surprising Alex.

"Yeah, I'm in," Zach agreed, as they stepped out onto the front steps of the bank. Where Alex spotted his best friend, leaning on the side of the wall of the bank texting on his cell phone.

"There's Tom, I'll get him and explain everything," Alex said.

"Wait Alex, which 'everything' are we talking about? Does he know about MI6?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I told him. And he promised not to say anything," Alex replied, and went to go get tom,"

**ARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

"Their what?!" Tom gasped, looking toward Zach and Shawn.

"MI6 thinks SCORPIA is after me so they sent Zach and Shawn too look after me till they make a deal with SCORPIA," Alex explained again.

"You mean like a nanny?" Tom asked.

"No, I mean like a bodyguard! And I wouldn't say anything like that around them," Alex pointed out smirking.

"Okay, okay point taken. So their going to the movies with us?" Tom asked as they started walking toward Zach and Shawn.

"Yep, wherever I go, they go," Alex replied.

"Well that must be hell going too the bathroom," Tom joked.

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA**

a/n- I know my chapters are short but i PROMISE the nxt chapters will be longer. (I can't stand short chapters either)SORRY!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was worried. _How do you trust two people with both you and your best friends life? _He thought as he sat down with Tom in the movie theater. At least Tom was enjoying himself, watching previews for upcoming movies whispering, "Whoa we've got to come back and see that!" ever so often. Not at all phased that Alex had two bodyguards in case terrorist came to kidnap Alex and quite possibly torture and _kill_ him.

His thoughts drifted back to Zack and Shawn. He supposed they couldn't be that bad of agents since Blunt and Jones hired them. He was too valuable to them for them to give him shitty agents too look out for him....Right? _You never can tell with them,_ Alex thought with a sigh.

"ALEX!" Tom shouted, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, Tom..What were you saying?" Alex asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I was saying that it was cool that Zack and Shawn aren't assholes like all those other MI6 jerks. I mean they were even decent enough not to sit right beside us," Tom said glancing back at the agents.

They told Alex that there was no reason for them to have to suffocate Alex. They were two rows behind Alex and Tom, smiling at the two boys when they caught their glance.

"Yeah, but isn't odd that they're soo...I don't know..._nice?"_ Alex asked finally getting his thoughts out in the open.

"Oh, calm down Alex! Not all MI6 agents can be boring and by the book like Blunt or that Crawley man. I mean look at your uncle, he was pretty laid back for an MI6 agent don't you think?" Tom pointed out.

"I guess," Alex said trying to shake off his suspicion as the movie started.

Zack and Shawn were just real nice guys that wanted too help Alex out.

10 minutes into the movie Tom nudged Alex. "Hey mate I got half of my coke left, how about you?"

"About half, Why?" Alex asked warily. _You never know what to think when you're with Tom, _Alex thought.

"I got a fiver(1) that says I can down mine faster than you," (2) Tom said with a grin.

"You're on!" Alex exclaimed.

They both started chugging their drinks as fast as they could. Tom won only because about a third of the way down, Alex got choked, which let Tom get ahead.

And of course as to be expected they both had to pee about twenty minutes after that.

But Alex was holding his bladder a little better than Tom.

"Come on Alex I have too go!" Tom squealed.

"Can't you wait till the movies over?" Alex asked.

"No!" Tom hissed.

"Fine,"Alex said with a sigh.

Any other time Alex would've made Tom go by himself, but given the current situation Alex wasn't taking any chances.

They got up and went over to Zach and Shawn.

"Okay look we got to go too the bathroom," Alex said somewhat embarrassed.

"And? Do you want me to hold your hand?" Zack asked though he was smiling.

"No, I just didn't want you too think we we're making a break for it or something," Alex answered.

"SSSSHHHH!" hissed a large group of people attempting too enjoy the movie in peace.

So they hurried out of the theater and walked too the bathroom...Or rather Alex, Zack, and Shawn walked, Tom on the other hand was sprinting to the bathroom.

_He never could hold the bladder well, _Alex thought shaking his hand.

"Here's the thing Alex if you turn around or go too us every time you're about to go somewhere, it'll tip SCORPIA off that looking out for you. So if you go too the bathroom or where ever don't tell us. We've got our eye on you, if you leave trust me, we're only a few feet behind you." Shawn explained with a smile.

Alex wasn't sure if he was okay with that or unnerved by it.

"Yeah mate we've got your back!" Zack said slinging an arm around Alex's shoulder as they approached the men's room.

"Good luck in there!..We'll be around... Yell if you need help!" Shawn said laughing as Alex went into the bathroom.

"Tom, did you make it okay? Or do I need to get your mum?" Alex asked smirking.

"You're hysterical, Alex,"Tom replied as he washed his hands.

Alex explained what Shawn had told him after he relieved himself and was washing his own hands.

"Looks like the spy-er has become the spy-ee,"Tom said with a smile.

"Very funny wise guy. Now lets get back too the movie. I didn't pay 7 pounds to hang out with you by a toilet," Alex replied heading for the door.

But as he approached the door it swung open and Zack and Shawn flew in.

"Alex! Tom! We have too leave. _Now._" Zach said.

"SCORPIA?" Alex asked.

"Yeah surveillance caught two SCORPIA assassins in the area. We're taking you back too the bank. It's too dangerous for us to take either one of you home," Shawn replied, ushering them both to the door.

Alex and Tom walked side by side with the two MI6 agents, not worrying about being suspicious.

They walked out of the movie theater, and Shawn gestured to a black hummer parked out front.

Alex glanced at Tom, he had gone pretty pale, and had an expression on his face like he was about too vomit.

Alex reached out and put a reassuring hand on Toms shoulder. Tom gave Alex a small forced smile.

**ARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

**I'm an a American...So I have not a clue as to how England's money is..so I'm just going by what I've read in books...I'm soo sorry if I'm WAY off on that! Please let me know!**

**once again my American side is showing and I have no idea if you have bets too see who can drink their drinks the fastest.....You probably do I just don't think you call it 'chugging'...Anyway we do it at our school all the time. Sorry!**

**And I have too apologize for my taking so long too update our internet was out since Christmas eve!!!! And I know what you're thinking! Why wasn't the chapter longer then?! Haha well it kinda is longer I just didn't put it all in this chapter cause I need too ask a question:**

**do you like Zach and Shawn as the good guys? Or would you like too see them bad?**

**The question might confuse you now but It'll clear up in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning- more than my usual profanity in this chapter.....Not bad actually...Really only 1 from Tom but it's a doosy....And I just wanted to warn anyone who might not like that kinda thing. **

As they got closer to the hummer the passenger window rolled down, and he saw the one of the very many people he never wanted to see again. It was Walker from Malagosto.

"Hello, Alex! I see you've met our newest members of SCORPIA," he said smugly.

Alex spun around to face Shawn and Zach. They were both smiling, but not the nice smiles that had been there before, now their smiles were dark, deadly ones.

"You're more gullible than you look, Alex!" Zach said as he shoved Alex into the vehicle, along with Tom.

The doors shut for a minute, until Shawn came around to Alex's door and climbed in. Zach was on the other side of Tom, making a jump and run out of the question.

"You work for SCORPIA?" Alex asked, "How did Blunt not know you weren't his agents?"

Suddenly everyone in the hummer, with the exception of Alex and Tom, started laughing. Even the driver, whom Alex did not know gave a chuckle.

Okay what was he missing?

"We are the real Zach and Shawn Adams. Think about it; what do me, Zach, and your dad all have in common?" Shawn asked.

"Bad career choices?" Alex asked. And then it hit him.

"You're double agents," Alex said quietly.

"Very good!" Walker said sarcastically from the front.

"We figured it was about time to pull out. But we thought we'd take a souvenir with us," Zach said smirking at Alex.

"I was personally hoping for a car chase. But it looks like Blunt really did trust us," Shawn said looking disappointed that there wasn't going to be a car chase.

"That, or we're just WAY better actors than your godfather, Alex," Zack replied.

"Where are we going?" Alex demanded, ignoring all of the mens attempts to provoke him.

"Well it is quite possible that MI6 has already realized that you and Mr. Harris here are missing. So it's not wise to drive to where we're going, that and the ocean will be a big factor in where we're going. So I believe it's time we became sea worthy**(1)**," Walker replied, not giving Alex much, except he knew they were going to get on a boat.

"Well at least let Tom go. You have me now there is no reason to keep him too," Alex said, "_I might not get out of this, but I'm sure as hell not gonna let Tom go through this because of me, if I can help it."_ he thought.

"Mr. Harris will remain our leverage. I have a feeling you'll be a good boy if you know your friend here is a gun point," Zach replied.

Alex sighed as he saw them heading for the Chelsea harbour. And he could almost hear the dead panned, "_Fuck._" that was no doubt ringing throughout Tom's head.

**A/N-heh heh heh....I'm back.....with a VERY small chapter...But I'm back and out of my writers block....I think...**

**(1)- Seaworthy.....Uhh that's an American Navy word I'm pretty sure....Might not be. BUT if it is please excuse my Americanisms.**

**And I'm still an American and I tried my hardest to find out if Chelsea was ANYWHERE near the ocean...I found the Chelsea Harbor....Not sure if that leads to the ocean or what....With any luck it does....If not I completely apologize.**

**Kinda short, but it'll be longer next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Alex were shoved non too gently into a locked room on a boat with no windows. By the looks of it they were in a storage room. The boat they were on was a medium sized boat, not big, but not exactly small either. Alex had been spending the better part of the last hour looking and thinking for a way out, while Tom could only stand there awkwardly as he watched his friend pace in the small room.

When Alex caught Tom's gaze he could only smile gently at him and say, "Tom, I'm really sorry I got you into this."

Tom didn't accept that, "This is not your fault, Alex. That Blunt bloke needs to keep better tabs on his agents. He missed that their were two SCORPIA agents right under his nose."

"Yeah, well nobody said he was smart," Alex said.

"Well of course not, he hired you," Tom said smugly.

"Ha ha,"the blonde spy said in a deadpanned tone. But Alex was glad to see his friend joking with him, and Tom had lost some of the paleness on his face. But he knew Tom was depending on Alex to get him out of this. And he had a right to, no matter how many times the spiky haired boy said it wasn't his fault it just made Alex realize how much more that it was.

"Okay, all we can do now is hope that they open the door before the boat takes off, and it gets too far out that we can't swim back," Alex said more to himself than to his friend.

"We're gonna get wet aren't we?" Tom asked in a dreadful voice.

"Afraid so, mate," Alex said sympathetically, he knew his friend was not a big fan of water.

Tom sighed, "So what's your plan?"

Alex went over and picked up a long piece of rope and a bucket, "It's pretty footloose, but it's all we've got."

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

"Rider, Walker wants to talk with you before we get too far out," Shawn said, as him and Zack opened the door to the storage room.

The boat had left the dock about ten minutes ago, Alex and Tom had felt the engine start and felt it begin to take off.

But the room was seemingly empty, "Rider?" Zack asked, stepping into the room, to look behind the tall boxes that were in the room.

From behind one of those tall boxes Alex pulled on a rope that was acting as a pulley system on a bucket that was filled with various hard metal items that was found in the storage room.

The bucket was positioned right over the men's head, and when Alex pulled the rope the bucket and it's contents fell on the men's heads.

They groaned and fell onto the floor, grasping their heads in attempt to rid themselves from the pain.

Tom was behind another tall box, and as soon as Zack and Shawn were on the ground he pushed hard on the box in front of him, causing it to fall on top of the men.

"Come on!" Alex said motioning for Tom to follow him out of the room, while the SCORPIA agents were trying to push the box off of them.

They both ran out and Alex locked the door on the outside. So the men couldn't get out. That would buy them some time.

The boys ran for the back of the boat to see how far they had gotten out. Not far, but enoough for them to wear themselves out swimming back, but not impossible.

Alex thought quickly, "Come on, Tom, we can't jump ship just yet. We've got to cause a distraction so they don't try to shoot us while were swimming."

Alex started walking slowly to the control part of the boat. Careful to make sure that both him and Tom were not spotted, he wasn't sure how many people were actually on this boat.

When they reached the control room, Alex peeked in and only found one man in the room, monitoring the course of the boat. The captain he supposed. Or that was Alex's new name for him.

"Tom, you wait out here and make sure no one comes, if they do you run. I'm going to go in here and change the direction of the boat," Alex whispered.

When Tom nodded, Alex busted into the room and advanced on the Captain.

"What the-" Was all the man could get out before Alex kicked him in the stomach, then when the man doubled over, Alex threw a kick to the man's jaw, efficiently knocking the man out.

_"Wow. That was...easy,"_ Alex thought. Either he was getting better at this than he thought, or that man wasn't a SCORPIA agent.

It occurred to Alex that the man that was maneuvering this boat was probably just hired to operate the boat, and to ask no questions.

Alex quickly stepped over the man and looked at the controls, and was starting to regret knocking the man out. He had no idea how to work these controls. He knew of one thrust control that controlled how fast the boat went, other than that he was lost. So he did the next best thing, push the buttons and hope for the best.

When he pushed a particular button the boat started to turn drastically to the left, towards another huge boat. Smiling Alex pushed the thruster, and the boats speed advanced quickly towards the bigger boat.

He then turned and ran out of the room back to Tom.

"What did you do?" Tom asked, having to raise his voice to be heard over the boats engine and the fast blowing wind.

"Getting us out of here," Alex answered back, pulling Tom back to the rear of the boat.

"Rider! What have you done?" Came Walker's booming voice.

All Alex did was turn as he was running and point to the fast approaching, large boat.

Walker's eyes widened and he sprinted for the control room to try to veer the boat off its new course.

"Come on, jump!" Alex yelled.

Both boys jumped over the railing of the boat, when Alex came up he saw Tom's head bobbing not too far next to his.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked his friend.

"Yeah," Tom replied. But as soon as the words left the boys lips there was a huge explosion.

Walker had failed to get the boat off its course. The boat slammed into the larger one, causing the boats to explode.

Tom and Alex were sent underwater from the force of the explosion, making waves envelope them. Both of the boys started swimming away from the boats, and towards the shore.

Then out of nowhere there were three speed boats coming up to them. When one finally got near them, Alex recognized Crawley. They shut off the boat to keep the waves down, while the other MI6 boats went over to the sinking wreckage that was left of the boats.

"Come on, you two," Crawley said offering a hand to help boys up.

They got Tom up first then they hauled Alex onto the boat. They wrapped a towel around the teens and they boat sped off back to the shore.

**ARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

Alex sneezed, as he and Tom were sitting in the soft chairs in Blunt's office.

Tom laughed lightly, "Now you really are sick. How does it feel?" he teased, knowing Alex hardly ever got sick.

"Shut up, I'm not sick," Alex denied, though he sounded stuffy.

They were in two pairs of sweat pants, MI6 had given them while their clothes were drying.

"Alex, you did a good job, as always," Blunt said.

But Alex ignored the compliment, "You knew that Shawn and Zach were SCORPIA double agents didn't you?" he demanded.

Blunt studied Alex with a hard look before saying, "Yes, I suspected it, we figured this was the best way to draw them out."

"By nearly getting Tom and me killed?" Alex asked.

"We had agents watching you, Alex. How do you think we got to you so quickly?"

All Alex could do was stare at the older man with a incredulous look on his face, before he asked, "Can we go?"

"Yes, you may. I just thought you might want to know that no _civilians _were hurt in that explosion. They people on the other boat were all unharmed," Blunt explained.

"What about Walker and the rest of the SCORPIA agents?" Alex asked, grateful no innocent people were hurt.

"They were not so fortunate. They were either drowned or they blew up in the explosion," Blunt explained.

Alex then stood up to leave, "Come on then, Tom." He said, heading for the door of the office.

"Not so fast there Mister Harris. You still need to sign the Official Secrets Act. It seems Alex had failed to inform us that you knew about his job," Blunt said handing Tom a pen and telling him where to sign.

"I don't have a job," Alex said, waiting at the door for Tom.

Blunt only ignored him and said, " SCORPIA has also agreed to leave you alone. Though, we will have agents looking out for you and Mr Harris."

And with that, him and Tom exited the office.

**ARARARAARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA**

"Wow, Blunt really is as bad as you say," Tom said as they entered the Rider-Starbright household.

"I told you. But seriously, Tom, I really am sorry for what happened," Alex apologized, for what seemed like the tenth time since they had left the bank.

"Alex! It's okay. The only thing that matters is that we're both alive and I didn't wet my pants or get sea sick on that boat. Cause...that would have been embarrassing," Tom said joking.

Alex sighed contently, happy that his friend wasn't upset with him.

"Hey boys! How was the movie?" Jack asked from the kitchen.

They could smell something great, which told them Jack was done with dinner.

"Exciting," Alex replied. Him and Tom had already decided that there was no reason to tell Jack about their little adventure. Jack got upset enough as it was.

They had changed back into their regular clothes before they had left the bank, so Jack wouldn't suspect.

Tom smirked at Alex, "Yeah, I'm certainly not going to remember it for a long time."

Alex laughed a little at that.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a nice time. Tom do you want to stay for dinner?" Jack asked, obliviously.

"Sure just let me call my parents, and let them know where I'll be," Tom said heading for the phone.

Alex smiled, things were back as they should be, for now.

**A/N-DONE! Wow this was my VEERRRY first Alex Rider fanfic and the very first story I put on fanfiction so it wasn't going to be long in the first place. But I liked it for it being my first Alex Rider idea, And I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me!**

**REVIEW...please?**


End file.
